Los pensamientos clandestinos
by Slender mare
Summary: Se sabe que Applejack y Twilight Sparkle son las mejores amigas, pero ¿lo que ha hecho aparecer esta tarde juntas es amor o tentación?  Contiene Applespark y yuri.
1. Capítulo 1: Vaya día

Applejack puso la canasta con manzanas sobre la mesa y, al mirar todo lo que le faltaba por recoger, suspiró, pero no se detuvo mucho tiempo y caminó hacia un vestido simple que estaba en el suelo. Cuando lo agarró con la boca escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! –anunció y se apuró a tenderlo en el ropero.

Abrió la puerta y saludó a Twilight, sintiéndose algo aliviada.

-Twilight, qué bueno que viniste. Disculpa que te pida hacer esto…

-Ay, no te preocupes, la verdad es que tengo algo de tiempo libre e incluso limpiar es divertido cuando tienes a tu mejor amiga cerca- dijo mientras la abrazaba-. Y bien, ¿con qué quieres que empiece?

-Con todo lo que está en el suelo. Yo ya estoy con ello desde hace un rato y todavía falta bastante. No sé cómo es que Rarity las aguanta y Fluttershy las controla… si en un futuro alguien planea pedirme que cuide a esas niñas de nuevo, espero que mejor consigan su cutie marks pronto.

-¡Ja ja ja! Bueno, al menos te divertiste un poco, ¿no?

-Si a divertirse le llamas buscarlas por todos lados sin éxito toda la noche con temor a que se hayan lastimado, pues sí, me divertí mucho.

Twilight comenzó a reír. Al principio Applejack no le encontró la gracia, pero intentó verlo desde otra perspectiva y también rió.

Ambas ponis estuvieron toda la tarde limpiando la casa. La abuela Smith y Big Macintosh habían ido a Appleloosa a hacer algunas cosas y regresarían la mañana siguiente, de manera que la pobre Applejack tuvo que cuidar de las cruzadas sin marca ella sola.

Cuando Twilight anunció que iba a irse, Applejack le ofreció un jugo; de manzana, por supuesto.

-No es que intente decir que no me gusta este jugo, Applejack, en verdad ¡está delicioso! Pero ¿no te cansas a veces de tanta manzana?

-Claro que no, terroncito de azúcar, podrían ser lo único que comiera en toda mi vida, por eso soy de la familia Apple.

-Ah, claro, pero qué pregunta tan tonta he hecho.

-No digas eso. Mejor cuéntame, ¿qué vas a hacer llegando a tu casa?

-Hm, pues no sé aún, revisaré mi lista de pendientes a ver si hay algo por hacer, aunque según mis recuerdos nada queda, pero por eso está la lista, y… lo siento, sigo diciendo tonterías.

-Que no, Twi.

-Bueno, ya; ¿y tú qué vas a hacer cuando me vaya?

Applejack estaba a punto de decir que no quería que se fuera, pero temía que decidiera quedarse, Twilight tenía que descansar, seguramente mañana tendría que estudiar o hacer otra cosa parecida.

-Oh, pues… creo que iré al río a nadar un rato.

-¿Nadar? Yo no podría hacer eso, estoy exhausta, aunque serviría bien para refrescarse… ¿Y si vamos? Sólo meteré las patas al agua.

A Spike se le estaban cerrando los ojos, la verdad se sintió tentado más de una vez a dejarse invadir por el sueño, pero le preocupaba su amiga. Ella había dicho que regresaría después de pocas horas y ya había anochecido. ¿Y si algo malo le había pasado? Empezó a imaginarse malas situaciones, cada vez peores hasta que no resistió. Comió un rubí para darse energía y corrió, trotó, caminó y finalmente gateó hasta la casa de Applejack… o a un lugar cerca de ella.

-Vamos Spike, sólo un poco más, tu amiga te necesita…

Y empezó a roncar dejando caer violentamente su cabeza sobre la hierba. La verdad fue algo de admirar que aguantara tanto ejercicio sin dormirse a mitad del camino; lástima que nadie lo vio.

Applejack y Twilight no paraban de reír. La chica de Villa Pony había empujado sin querer a la de Canterlot al río, empapándola por completo. Queriendo vengarse le arroja una bola de agua con su magia haciendo que el sombrero de su amiga saliera volando, iniciando así una guerra. Ambas intentaban evadir los chorros de agua que la otra le lanzaba; Twiligth con la ayuda de su cuerno y Applejack con la cabeza, quien empezaba a marearse. "Tengo que imaginar otra manera", pensó pero nada se le ocurrió que pudiera hacer… al menos nadando.

-¡A que no puedes atraparme! –grita Applejack, saliendo del río y alejándose una gran distancia, a pesar del frío del viento contra su cuerpo.

Twilight corre tras ella, escalofriándose pero riendo. Alrededor había algunos árboles que proyectaban grandes sombras a pesar de la falta de hojas, cortando la luz de la luna, por lo que era algo difícil ver el suelo y tropieza con una rama, lastimándose el pecho. Giró su cuerpo de manera que quedara boca arriba e intentó mirarse la herida. No dolía mucho, pero no quiso levantarse, más bien juntó las patas a su cuerpo para juntar algo de calor, cerró los ojos y llamó a Applejack. Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho.

-Muñequita, ¿qué te pasó?

La pony naranja llegó corriendo junto a ella, mirándola desde arriba, aún sin su sombrero. Unas gotas de agua escaparon del cabello de Applejack para descansar sobre la cara de Twilight.

-Ups, lo siento.

Se alejó dos cuatripasos, aunque Twilight prefería que no lo hubiera hecho. La cercanía de sus patas le había dado un poco de calor y bloqueado el paso de la brisa. Además podía ver mejor sus ojos. Cansados y a la vez llenos de energía.

-Nada, sólo me caí… ¡achú!

-Ja, ja, vaya, parece que éste frío te está afectando. ¡Y eso que aún no es invierno! Vamos ya a la casa, te daré algo para que te sientas mejor.

Twilight se levantó y al hacerlo Applejack notó unos raspones. Pensó en nada preguntar hasta que llegaran, pero ¿y si era grave?

-Oye, ¿estás bien? Vi tu herida.

-Me siento bien, sólo arde un poco.

Ya al llegar, Applejack puso una cobija gruesa en el suelo para que su amiga se recostara sobre ella. Le preparó un té caliente y empezó a hornear un postre de –adivina cuál fruta- que según sus palabras estaría listo para comerse pronto. De un cajón sacó un tarro de ungüento y le pidió a Twilight que se sentara para aplicarlo sobre la herida. Ésta se quejó un poco al sentirlo, pero pidió que continuara con una sonrisa fingida y las orejas agachadas. Eran varios raspones en una gran parte del pecho, pero por suerte apenas tenían profundidad y las gotas de sangre que despidieron eran contadas y diminutas.

-…Ya está. Tómate tu té mientras voy por mi sombrero.

Twilgiht asintió y Applejack trotó hacia la puerta, salió y justo antes de empezar a correr, escuchó que era llamada por su nombre.

-…Lo siento.

-Oye, no te preocupes, si no fuera por que me dio por irme corriendo tú no me habrías seguido y esto no te habría pasado.

-Pero yo debí fijarme por dónde iba.

-Twilight… no pidas disculpas. Sólo déjame ir por mi sombrero, ¿está bien?

-…Está bien- acordó mientras asentía con una sonrisa.

Los siguientes minutos no fueron precisamente lindos para Applejack. Buscó por los alrededores su sombrero sin éxito. Seguro no cayó sobre la tierra cuando Twilight le lanzó esa bola de agua y el río se lo había llevado. Qué suerte. Entonces empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo pues cada segundo su sombrero se alejaba más. "¿Por qué no traje una cuerda conmigo? Ahora tendré que mojarme otra vez…" Y suspiró, pero no se detuvo ni redujo su velocidad, aunque sí se sumió en sus pensamientos. Nada muy importante (o al menos así lo describiría ella en esos momentos), sólo recordando aquella tarde y sus momentos más divertidos. Aquella limpiada de la casa y la guerra de agua seguro le sacó energía, y el día siguiente tenía trabajo que hacer. "No debí haber pasado tanto tiempo con Twilight, mañana estaré cansada… ¡No! ¿Qué estoy pensando? El tiempo que paso con ella siempre es el mejor…", y entonces se acordó que la había dejado sola y se dio cuenta de que no había puesto atención al río y probablemente ya había pasado su sombrero. "Estúpida yo". Corrió de vuelta a su casa esta vez poniendo atención a los alrededores, pero no encontró su sombrero. No importaba, ya le pediría a Rarity que le hiciera uno igual.

Twilight estaba acostada sobre la cobija, con la cabeza en alto, esperando paciente aunque un poco aburrida cuando escuchó que algo golpeó contra la puerta, sorprendiéndola. Era Applejack, tambaleándose un poco mientras entraba.

-Uf, lo siento. Es que mi cabeza estaba en otro lado y me di cuenta de que debía frenar algo tarde, je je. ¿Te asusté?

-Un poco, sí- contestó risueña-. Por lo que veo no encontraste tu sombrero. Te pido disculpas. Yo le pagaré a Rarity por uno nuevo.

-Considéralo pagado con el trabajo que hiciste hoy, y no insistas, ¿está bien? No hay problema… ¿Qué es ese…? ¡Oh, la tarta!

-No te preocupes, ya la saqué yo del horno, aunque se ha quemado un poco.

-Oh, ¿pero sabe bien?

-No lo sé, te he estado esperando para probarla.

-Ah, qué dulce de tu parte- dijo con una sonrisa tierna mientras buscaba un cuchillo y unos platos.

Twilight notó que las cintas rojas que sostenían el cabello y cola de Applejack estaban por caerse, ya que casi todo se había liberado de tanto movimiento y se lo mencionó.

-Ah, sí, ¿puedes quitármelas, por favor?

-Por supuesto.

Y así lo hizo. Puso las cintas sobre una mesita de esquina y desenredó su cabello con un cepillo que vio en esa misma mesa. Cuando acabó se le quedó mirando a su amiga como si ella no se diera cuenta, y es que se veía hermosa, Applejack con el pelo suelto, así, era algo que no se veía todos los días.

-Um… ¿pasa algo, terroncito de azúcar?

-Ah, no, nada. ¿Te molesta si me cepillo la crin también?

-Claro que no- dijo al momento que le servía una rebanada de tarta en un plato.

Ambas comieron en silencio. Applejack estaba un poco distraída pensando en su sombrero y en qué iba a hacer en la mañana para no sentirse cansada, pues el reloj marcaba que pronto sería medianoche, pero de repente sintió una mirada sobre ella, aunque cuando la devolvía Twilight observaba hacia otro lado. En esos momentos notó lo linda e inocente que se veía, aún con esa raspadura en el pecho. Por supuesto que no se le quedaba viendo mucho tiempo, no sabría qué decir si era sorprendida haciéndolo. Intentó ser ella quien descubriera a Twilight mirándola más de una vez pero no lo logró antes de terminar la tarta.

-Bueno, Applejack, ya es tarde y no quiero quitarte más tiempo, muchas gracias por la tarta, y el té, y el ungüento…

-No te preocupes, pero…

-¿Sí?- preguntó girando la cabeza hacia ella, pues ya se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta, quedando una de sus patas suspendidas en el aire al detenerse. Al notar la nerviosa mirada de Applejack apuntando al suelo en lugar de su cara sintió una extraña emoción, como si quisiera que pasara algo.

-…No, nada, olvídalo.

Twilight salió y dio media vuelta para despedirse de su amiga, aún con esa extraña sensación en el estómago. Debía ser la locura de la noche, seguro era que no quería que la diversión terminara. Antes de decir lo que iba a decir, notó algo en la cara de Applejack y se concentró demasiado en eso, casi sin querer. Se acercó a ella lentamente a ella relajando los párpados y le dijo:

-Te quedó tarta en la boca.

Y la lamió. Esto tomó a Applejack por sorpresa y al contrario de Twilight abrió bastante los ojos. Cuando la pony violeta se alejó y la miró, de repente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se sonrojó tremendamente. Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos como si esperara un golpe.

-¡Lo siento, Applejack! ¡Discúlpame! ¡Te juro que lo hice sin darme cuenta, simplemente pasó y…!

-Entra.

-…¿Eh?

Applejack repitió su orden con la mirada. Aunque su expresión no era severa, estaba seria; Twilight estaba segura de que le esperaba una desagradable charla mientras caminaba. Se paró en medio de la sala y sin abrir los ojos arrepentidos escuchó cómo Applejack cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a ella. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza para pronunciar "co" antes de que una pezuña detuviera su habla. Abrió los ojos ligeramente y ahí estaba Applejack, con la frente casi junto a la suya. Ésta se acercó lentamente cada vez más y sus dientes rozaron su labio inferior hasta morderlo. No la besó con los suyos ni con su lengua, simplemente una suave mordida. No podían negar que eso era tentador. Se miraron unos segundos y Twilight se dejó caer al suelo para que Applejack se acostara sobre ella y así pasó, aunque no pudo evitar soltar un ligero quejido al rozarse sus pechos. Claro, la herida. Suficientemente pequeña para no tener que preocuparse por ella y suficientemente molesta para lograr interrumpir una situación así. Sabían que si continuaban no podrían disfrutar como se debiera gracias a eso, así que Applejack se le quitó de encima y la ayudó a levantarse.

-…Lo siento –se disculpó Twilight.

-Ya te has disculpado desde que estás aquí más de lo que te disculpas en una semana normalmente.

-Pero esto… -Applejack la calló con un beso. Empezó como uno simple hasta que Twilight abrió la boca, alargando la duración del momento por varios minutos. Al terminar ambas sonríen tímidamente y Twilight se sonroja-. Hm, ya me voy, ambas tenemos que descansar, ¿cierto?

-Cierto, ¿qué día, eh?

Ambas rieron ante ese comentario, cosa que les relajó un poco.

-Sí, bueno, que descanses.

-Descansa, Twi.

-Hasta luego.

Applejack le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta. Twilight liberó un gran suspiro pensando en su camino a casa y unos segundos después vio algo a mitad del camino. Una pequeña criatura descansando despidiendo sonoros ronquidos.

-Spike, Spike, despierta, Spike…

-…¿Uh? ...¿Twilight?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Spike?

-Oh…- se talló los ojos mientras su amiga pony lo recogía sobre su lomo- Es que te tardaste en llegar y… me preocupé…y…

-¿Sí, Spike?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. El bebé dragón se quedó dormido de nuevo. Twilight bostezó aunque sin dejar de sonreír. Éste seguro había sido un día cansado, lleno de risas y sorpresas. Pero ¿qué es lo que había pasado en casa de Applejack? ¿Acaso la emoción nocturna se había mezclado con el impacto de ver a su amiga con el cabello suelto y empapado o era algo más que eso? No estaba segura, sólo recordaba haberse enamorado una vez cuando era una potra de un compañero de clase. Hacía mucho tiempo. Pensaba en resolver esa duda con la ayuda de sus libros, pero tal vez eso era algo que sólo el tiempo podía contestar, y tener eso en cuenta era algo que no sabía si le emocionaba o la ponía nerviosa…

Quería ver a Applejack. Sintió la tentación de regresar corriendo a su casa, pero era ridículo; tenía a Spike sobre el lomo, estaba por llegar a su morada y era muy tarde.

Ya sería otro día, se aseguraría de que pasara, cuando su pecho se curara, seguramente en menos de una semana…


	2. Capítulo 2: Patitas chuecas

-¡Twilight, despierta! –pedía Spike mientras le arrojaba un montón de almohadas a la poni, quien después de varios segundos levantó las pezuñas esperando detener los ataques.

-¡Ugh, Spike, ya basta! ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Tienes que apurarte! ¡Recuerda que tienes que ayudar a preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lyra Heartstrings!

Twilight abrió los ojos tremendamente y saltó de la cama a buscar un cepillo que su melena tanto necesitaba.

-¡Oh, Spike, oh, Spike, oh Spike! ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

-Es que yo acabo de hacerlo… -Buholício sorprende al dragón dándole un picotón en la cabeza y sentándose sobre ella-¡Ay! Bueno, no precisamente yo… ¡Ah! ¡Ya entendió, tonta ave!

-Bueno, ¡vámonos!

El bebé dragón se montó sobre el lomo de Twilight mientras ella metía unos últimos listones en la mochila que llevaba. Abrió la puerta y echó a correr.

-¡Arre, pony, arre!

Twilight miró molesta a Spike sin dejar de correr al sentir sus garras golpear su retaguardia.

-¡Spike, deja de hacer eso! ¡La única que tiene derecho a golpear mi trasero es-! –giró la cabeza para ver por dónde pisaba y para evitar que el dragón descubriera su mirada sorprendida -…¡mi madre! ¡Sí, sólo mi madre!

-Ah, bueno, sólo era una broma.

Pero la poni ya no lo escuchaba. Estaba dándole vueltas a su comentario mientras imaginaba a Applejack montándola y golpeando su trasero. Éste pensamiento parecía también ocupar su vista y sus oídos puesto que a pesar de las llamadas de Spike y las imágenes que estaban frente a ella Twilight chocó contra el costado de una Derpy aparentemente también con la mente en otro lugar. Las tres criaturas rodaron sobre el suelo y el aire con brusquedad arrancando algunos pastos y haciendo llover tierra. Spike sacó su cabeza enterrada del suelo, Derpy se sacudía para limpiarse y Twilight se sentó para examinar su herida sucia, que ahora le molestaba de nuevo.

-Empiezo a creer que hay algo que no quiere que lleguemos a tiempo. Twilight, ¿por qué no te detuviste? O Derpy, ¿por qué no te apartaste del camino?

-Simplemente no sé qué salió mal- contestó la pegaso.

-Yo… sólo vámonos, no podemos dejar que se nos haga más tarde, si no, vamos a llegar cuando la fiesta ya haya empezado y eso me daría mucha vergüenza- dijo Twilight, levantándose.

-¿Van a la fiesta? Oh, ¿puedo acompañarlos? Llevo algunos días tratando de recordar el camino…

Esta vez Twilight y Derpy Hooves se mantuvieron concentradas hacia su destino y un par de minutos después avistaron a muchas otras ponis casi terminando de decorar la casa de la cumpleañera.

Twilight aceleró su paso hacia Pinkie Pie para saludar, pedir disculpas por su tardanza y preguntar en qué podía ayudar, sin darse cuenta de que Derpy seguía tras ella.

Por unos segundos la poni rosa le dirigió a su amiga su temible y seria mirada y luego la sorprendió con un tono de voz muy alto.

-¡Hola Twilight! ¡No te preocupes, me alegro de que quieras ayudar aunque sea un poco! ¿Qué te pasó ahí? –preguntó mientras apuntaba la herida con su nariz y los ojos muy abiertos.

-Oh, nada, sólo me caí, pero estoy bien.

-Oigan, perdonen la interrupción pero se nos está haciendo tarde para llegar a una fiesta –interrumpió una molesta Derpy.

-Pero ya estamos en ella… -contestó la poni de Canterlot.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué nadie está bailando?

-Todavía falta prepararla, aún no empieza.

-¡Ah! ¡Yo quiero ayudar! ¿Qué hago?

-¡Hola Twilight! Hasta que llegas y… ¿Derpy? ¿Por qué está ella aquí?

-¡Hola Rainbow Dash! ¡Voy a ayudar a preparar la fiesta! ¿Te ayudo a colgar los carteles?

-¡Ah! ¡Twilight necesita tu ayuda! ¡Adiós! –Y se fue volando con gran velocidad esperando que no intentara seguirla.

Derpy se dio cuenta entonces de que Twilight ya estaba rodeando las mesas con los listones que traía en su mochila. Tomó uno sin decir una palabra y aunque su dueña se sorprendió un poco, sonrió ante el hecho de que quisieran ayudarla. Rodeó la primera mesa y cuando iba por la siguiente escuchó que algo caía tras ella, y al girar la cabeza admiró que tres mesas estaban amarradas de las patas en el centro con listón, Derpy arrancando las mantas y cubriendo con ellas las mesas.

-¡Listo, Twilight Sparkle! ¡Ahora no escaparán!

-Pero… *facehoof* Derpy, gracias, uhm, pregúntale a Pinkie Pie con qué puedes ayudar, ¿si?

-¡Claro!

Y voló hacia ella.

-Uff, esa poni está algo loca, ¿verdad Twilight? –preguntó Spike.

-No creo, sólo… tiene muchas ganas de ayudar y entusiasmo, o tal vez no había decorado mesas antes…

-Pero ¿viste sus ojos? ¡Estaban chuecos! Nunca había visto algo así, ¿y tú?

De repente se escuchó la explosión de bastantes globos, la caída de platos y vasos al suelo y la destrucción de algunas macetas, después todo el lugar quedó silencioso, con todas las miradas hacia el desastre y el pegaso gris levantándose del piso, que en su vano intento de mover su pata trasera izquierda descubre un listón atado a ella y al lograr romperlo cae la montaña de regalos, algunos estropeándose.

Muchas estaban molestas y agotadas de sólo pensar el poco tiempo que les quedaba y todo lo que tenían que volver a hacer, aunque la más sorprendida de todas era Pinkie, quien tenía los ojos abiertos como nunca antes y con una expresión de pánico.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ HA PASADO AQUÍ! –gritó con las pezuñas jalándole la cara hacia abajo. Recibió como respuesta las patas de las ponis apuntando a la pobre Derpy, quien al darse cuenta de toda la atención que recibía se sonroja y saluda a todas con la pezuña. -¡Rápido! ¡Traigan el cañón para fiestas!

Algunas se pusieron a reacomodar los regalos, otras a barrer las macetas y dos le llevaron el cañón a Pinkie, quien le encendió fuego al mechón. "¡Cuidado todas!" avisó mientras cubría su cabeza con las patas. Ante la advertencia Derpy también se escondió, y al explotar el cañón salió disparada por los aires. Las ponis al darse cuenta se apresuran a mover un trampolín que sacó a la pegaso por la ventana, chocando contra Rainbow Dash, quien apenas verla la avienta a Fluttershy. Ésta, sorprendida, en lugar de sostenerla se lleva las pezuñas a la boca sin tener tiempo de pensar qué hacer. Era una distancia alta desde la que estaba cayendo Derpy y Rarity corrió junto con Carrot Top y Berry Punch sosteniendo una manta en la boca esperando suavizar su caída, aunque esto sirvió como otro trampolín y Derpy rebotó hacia atrás lastimando su trasero con el cuerno de la poni blanca, dando un fuerte aleteo sin darse cuenta de a dónde se dirigía. Gritó, estaba casi segura que iba a darse un buen golpe, pero sintió que algo delgado capturó su cuerpo y la jaló con fuerza cayendo sobre algo suave.

-Hey, todo está bien, terroncito de azúcar, ya acabó tu viaje.

Derpy abrió tímidamente sus ojitos chuecos y brillantes, aún temblando de miedo, y levantó la mirada para ver a Applejack, quien la sostenía en una especie de abrazo. La pegaso miró alrededor y dio un salto al suelo, liberándose de la cuerda que la jaló. Applejack se dio cuenta entonces de que ella tenía su nuevo sombrero (traído desde Appleloosa por la abuela Smith), pero antes de pedirlo tenía que hacer otra cosa.

-Bueno, ponis, ya todo bien, ¡hay que apurarnos!

Y entonces todas dejaron de ver y corrieron de inmediato a hacer algo, Pinkie Pie llenando su cañón con más manteles y platos.

Applejack trotó hacia la poni que acababa de salvar antes de que hiciera otro desastre.

-Oye, Derpy…

-¿Hm? ¡Oh, Applejack! ¡Gracias por lo que acabas de hacer! Disculpa que me fuera así nada más, es solo que a veces… -se quedó en silencio unos segundos. La poni naranja inclinó un poco la cabeza, esperando que continuara- Oye, ¿quieres que te ayude con algo?

-Ah… um, bueno… ¿me devolverías mi sombrero?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué…? ¡Ah! No me había dado cuenta. Aquí tienes, Applejack- y lo puso en su cabeza sin suavidad-. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

-¡Escóndanse, todos los ponis! ¡Ahí viene! –avisó Rainbow Dash, que vigilaba el camino desde una ventana del segundo piso.

Esto claro que fue una terrible noticia, pero esconderse era algo que tenían que hacer. Derpy, como ya no vio a Applejack, avistó a Twilight y se escondió junto a ella, tras una gran mesa con mantel. La unicornio también había visto lo sucedido hace un par de minutos y es posible imaginarse cómo estaba. "No debería sentirme así. Sólo la ayudó…" pensó, pero los celos crecían. Cuando Derpy abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada hacia Applejack sus caras habían estado muy cerca. ¿Debería decir algo? Y si lo hacía, ¿significaba que de verdad estaba sintiendo algo más que cariño por Applejack? Sus pensamientos fueron entonces interrumpidos por un portazo. Eran Bon Bon y Lyra, y a juzgar por sus risas queriendo escapar de sus bocas cerradas habían hecho alguna travesura o criticar a alguien. "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, LYRA!" gritaron todos los ponis. La mirada de las recién llegadas era de asombro y desconcierto. Una multitud se acercó a la cumpleañera.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntaron con una gran sonrisa.

-Ah, pues la verdad, tenía otros planes… -dijo, preguntándole a Bon Bon con la mirada qué hacer, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada igual de confundida.

Pero a las ponis no les importó. Se olvidaron del aspecto desastroso del lugar cuando notaron que Lyra lo ignoró, así que se hizo la gran fiesta. Casi todas se divertían bastante, y una de las ponis que estaba en la excepción era Twilight, atormentándose con el recuerdo de esa imagen y con el hecho de que entre tanta masa no podía encontrar a Applejack. Ni sabía qué sería lo que le diría, qué le quería decir, cómo decirlo… la noche anterior habían cambiado demasiadas cosas, difícilmente podría hablarle como antes. Una parte de su mente le decía que se divirtiera, que se relajara, y otra le rogaba que buscara a su amiga. Bebió ponche sin ganas por un largo rato hasta que decidió que la saludaría como si nada; la plática saldría. Caminó hacia el montón de ponis bailarines para empezar su búsqueda pero antes de llegar es detenida por Rarity.

-¡Hola Twilight! Hasta que te pude encontrar. ¡Qué gran desastre hizo Derpy Hooves! Para nada todo este sudor… pero bueno, parece que después de todo el aspecto del lugar no fue un problema, o… no estoy segura. ¿Ya viste cómo esta Lyra? Casi tienen que obligarla a bailar –rió un poco, ocultando su boca con la pezuña-. ¡Oh! Lo siento, se me fue preguntarte, ¿cómo estás? ¿Disfrutando la fiesta?

-¿Uh? Ah, sí, hola Rarity. Estoy bien y la fiesta… también.

-Pues tu cara no me muestra tus palabras. ¿Algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

-Sí, gracias, ¿sabes dónde está Applejack?

Rarity mostró su cara molesta. "Te digo que estoy bien, no lo demuestro, me ofreces ayuda, te pregunto sobre otra poni para contarle mis problemas por que a ti no te quiero decir", pensó Rarity.

-Pues la última vez que la vi fue cuando salvó a Derpy, de ahí no la he vuelto a ver. Encontrarla no será fácil, entre tantos amigos de Lyra, que se tienen confianza…

-¡Rarity! ¡Te encontré! Te busqué por que dijiste que ibas por ponche y que tardabas un minuto pero pasaron dos y decidí esperar entonces pasaron tres y vine a buscarte por que temía que te hubieras perdido o te hubieran aplastado o te hubieras ahogado en el ponche o…! –Pinkie tomó aire antes de continuar- o te hubieras perdido o te hubieran ap—

-Ya entendí, Pinkie, gracias por preocuparte –dijo Rarity tapándole la boca con la pezuña.

-Pinkie, ¿de casualidad sabes… dónde está Applejack? –preguntó Twilight, sintiendo nervios en el estómago.

-¡Sí, está en la pista bailando!

-Gra-gracias.

Y se fue, casi corriendo. Tuve que empujar con un poco de fuerza para poder pasar entre la multitud. Hacía mucho calor y su pelo sirvió como toalla que secó el sudor de varios ponis y claro que le molestaba, pero de verdad quería encontrar a Applejack. Sus ganas de verla y hablarle crecían mientras se acercaba más al centro, que estaba menos concentrado debido al volumen tan alto de la música. Muchas esperaban que Vinyl se diera cuenta y le bajara a su emoción; de hecho algunas veces le aventaron basura para llamar su atención y cuando lo lograron, la pon3 sólo veía sus bocas y patas moviéndose pero no escuchaba sus voces, de manera que pensaba que la estaban felicitando por tan ambientada música.

Twilight finalmente llegó al centro. Solamente había cuatro parejas bailando ahí, y la que estaba más a la izquierda eran Applejack y Derpy. Esta vista encendió sus mejillas y la llenó de celos. La pegaso gris bailaba bastante alegre y graciosamente y Applejack lo hacía con una gran sonrisa y mejores movimientos. No criticaba a su compañera por no saber bailar bien ni sentía pena ajena, la verdad es que no le importaba; era bastante divertido verla y escucharla si se tenía paciencia.

Twilight no sabía qué hacer. Tal vez quedarse ahí, tal vez irse… se decidió por la segunda opción. Se iría no sólo de la pista de baile, sino del lugar a su casa. Le pediría a Rarity que llevara a Spike cuando el festejo acabara, ya que se había ofrecido a ayudarla. Se dio la vuelta y caminó intentando simular que estaba bien, tal vez sólo algo cansada.

-¿Cómo que ya te vas? –preguntó Rarity.

-Sí, la verdad es que la noche anterior no pude dormir bien y si me quedo en lugar de divertirme estaré sólo de sobra.

-Ay, Twilight, no describas que estarías de sobra, ¿sí?

-…Está bien –dijo con una débil sonrisa-, ¿entonces te puedo encargar a Spike?

-Claro. Hasta luego, que descanses.

No se despidió de las demás, ni siquiera de Lyra, sólo caminó y al salir bajó la mirada y bajó la velocidad de sus pasos.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado tonta. Tal vez Applejack sólo había salvado a alguien, lo cual era muy bueno, y se había hecho una nueva amiga, además, ¿a cuántas ponis podrían gustarle otras yeguas? Muy pocas, esperaba. Además su relación era muy fuerte, la que tenía con Derpy acababa de nacer. Se preguntó entonces si Applejack la había buscado a ella. ¿Quería verla? ¿Siquiera la recordó? …No, seguramente no. Se veía bastante feliz con la pegaso. Y había que admitirlo, a pesar de la extrañez de sus ojos era bastante linda. Probablemente por Derpy ni siquiera se daría cuenta de su ausencia. Tal vez la próxima vez que cruzaran palabras Applejack aparentaría haber vivido jamás la noche anterior. Y la tristeza se unió a sus sentimientos. Intentaría dormir llegando a su casa, aunque no quería admitirse a ella misma que estaba casi segura de que no podría.

-¡Twilight!

El llamado de su nombre la sorprendió y por tanto sacó de sus pensamientos. Su cara fingió solamente un poco de cansancio y miró hacia atrás: era Applejack. Se sonrojó y esperó poder disimular todo lo que sentía. La poni naranja se acercó a ella y se detuvo en su costado.

-Vi que te alejabas de la pista de baile, pero no parecía que estuvieras con alguien, y luego Rarity me dice que te ibas. ¿Estás bien?

-S-sí, estoy bien –dijo, sonrojándose aún más.

-…No te he visto en todo el día. Empezaba a preguntarme si realmente fuiste a la fiesta.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Tengo unas cosas que contarte. ¿De verdad quieres irte ahora?

Twilight no respondió.

-…¿y si te pido que te quedes? No soy la única que quiere que no te vayas. Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow y Rarity también quieren verte.

-…Um, yo… la verdad no me siento muy bien, ¿sí? Tú te veías feliz con Derpy, ¿por qué no vas con ella? –iba a callarse esa parte, pero ya no le importó mucho que supiera que la había visto. Para su sorpresa, Applejack sonrió.

-¿Estás celosa? Yo a Derpy sólo la conocía de vista, y me siguió y decidí quedarme con ella un rato para luego decirle que iba por ponche y no regresar o algo así, pero me cayó bien, así que me quedé… vamos, que la acabo de conocer.

Twilight sonrió también.

-A pesar de tantos libros leídos, a veces eres una tonta, ¿sabes? –se acercó un poco más y le dio un abrazo descansando su cuello sobre el de ella.- Vamos, terroncito de azúcar, te invito a bailar, si quieres hacerlo acepta ya por que están poniendo las canciones rancheras para que nos vayamos.

Twilight rió, no aliviada del todo pero feliz. Tomó el sombrero de Applejack y corrió hacia la casa de Lyra, haciendo que Applejack la persiguiera esta vez.

El lugar estaba algo más vacío; no a todas les gustaba la música de los finales de las fiestas, así que fue más fácil llegar al centro. Los elementos vieron cómo la sinceridad logró traer a la magia y además le había mejorado la actitud, pero a pesar de eso ni Rarity ni Fluttershy esperaban quedarse mucho más tiempo, pues la canción actual no era precisamente de su agrado. A Twilight y a Applejack tampoco se les hacía lo mejor, pero estaban bastante felices, pudiendo al fin estar juntas.

_Todos los ponis con la pata arriba, que se uniero Krisony y Angelony al sonidito. ¡Nos fuimos! ¡3, 2,1y yo lo que quiero es rumba y la noche no me tumba!_

-Estoy feliz de verte al fin, terroncito de azúcar, pero ¿me devolverías mi sombrero?

Twilight lo puso con suavidad sobre su cabeza y la miró con dulzura. Applejack entonces la hizo girar con si estuvieran bailando un vals y al detenerla antes de dejarla pararse sobre sus cuatro patas le dio una corta serie de besos breves y dulces, simulando que no sabía qué debía hacer en cuanto al baile por si algún poni miraba.

No muy lejos podía oírse la voz de Derpy:

-¡Hay que bailar, Rainbow Dash!

_¡3, 2, 1! ¡Al suelo, al suelo, al suelo, al suelo, al suelo, al suelo, al suelo, al suelo, la pata arriba, la pata arriba, la pata arriba!_

¡Disculpen la demora por este segundo capítulo! He estado ocupada =P

Cualquier consejo, observación o comentario son apreciados ^^ Espero que el próximo capítulo (si es que hay) sea subido más pronto, pero nada prometo pues aún tengo cosas por hacer.

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews a Ani, Ash, Leeroit y Mudzy en el capítulo anterior!


	3. Capítulo 3: Spike

-¡Twilight! ¡DESPIERTA!

La pobre unicornio abrió los ojos como platos, y ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando Pinkie Pie le gritaba al oído?

-¡Ugh! ¿Qué pasa, Pinkie? ¿Y por qué hace tanto calor?

-¡Tu casa se está QUEMANDO! ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

Y así lo hicieron. Al llegar afuera se acercaron a ellas Fluttershy y Rarity, removiendo las cenizas de sus cuerpos con una toalla y preguntando si estaban bien. Otras ponis se acercaban a admirar el desastre; por poco y no habría oportunidad de salvar a Twilight.

-…¿Spike? ¿¡Dónde está Spike!- preguntó la magia después de unos segundos.

-Nadie lo ha visto, lo hemos buscado por todas partes. Qué bueno que es resistente al fuego…- respondió Rarity.

-¿Y Applejack y Rainbow Dash?

En eso llegaron ambas ponis. Applejack le lanzó el extremo de un un larguísimo lazo a la pegaso quien voló muy alto y empezó a dar grandes vueltas alrededor de varias nubes, haciendo que se juntaran y atrapándolas con la cuerda. Después dio un fuerte silbido y se alejó una gran distancia; la señal de que Applejack tenía que amarrar la cuerda a algo, rápido, pero lo único resistente que encontró eran casas que eran muy grandes para ser atadas en poco tiempo así que pidió a los ponis cercanos que la sostuvieran. La mayoría lo hacía con los dientes, pero los unicornios que eran más fuertes de magia que de quijada (o que ya no encontraban espacio de cuerda donde morder) ayudaban con su hechicería.

Pronto escucharon algo acercarse con gran velocidad así que intentaron enterrar las pezuñas en el suelo, y a pesar de eso algunas cayeron hacia delante y atrás por la fuerza del Arcoíris sónico. A causa de ello la cuerda y por lo tanto las nubes se alejaron un poco de su lugar, pero aún así la suficiente lluvia cayó con la potencia para apagar el fuego realmente rápido. Las ponis comenzaron a celebrar, excepto Twilight, quien preguntó a su grupo si sabían qué había provocado el incendio, recibiendo respuestas negativas.

-…Twilight, ¿por qué no saliste antes?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Ella estaba dormida- respondió Pinkie con una sonrisa-. ¡Al parecer se fue incluso más tarde que yo de la fiesta! ¡Por eso ni el humo la despertó!

-Sí, la verdad fuimos las últimas en irnos, Lyra tuvo que sacarnos de su casa- dijo Applejack riendo, despertando unas pequeñas emociones en el estómago de Twilight al recordar que cuando fueron a correrlas casi son descubiertas en uno de sus besos-. Que bueno que estás bien.

-¡Zecora! ¡Sal de ahí! *hipo* ¡Necesito tu ayuda!- gritaba Spike mientras golpeaba la puerta de la casa de la cebra. Algunos segundos después estaba golpeando una cara en lugar de madera.- ¡Ups! ¡Lo siento!

-Uy… Preocuparte no debes, pequeño dragón. ¿Qué es aquello que te alerta?

-¡Mi casa *hipo* está en llamas! ¿Puedes hacer que llueva? *hipo*

La cebra se puso una bolsa encima con una botella dentro y montó a Spike a su lomo mientras empezaba a correr.

-¿Y por qué hasta aquí has venido? ¿No era más rápido y fácil a un pony cercano avisar?

-…Oh, no se me ocurrió…

-¿Al menos despertaste a tu compañera para que a salvo estuviera?

-…Oh, um… *hipo*

-¿Hace cuánto empezó?

-Hace como… ¿casi una hora?

Zecora era bastante buena para caminar e incluso correr sobre el suelo salvaje, era algo que podría hacer con los ojos cerrados si iba por el conocido camino hacia Villa Pony por lo que le sorprendió el sentirse caer antes de darse cuenta de que sobre ella se expandía un Arcoíris sónico.

-¡Oh no!- dijo Spike, llevando las garras a sus mejillas- El incendio *hipo* debe haberse hecho tan grande que toda Villa Pony está en llamas y Rainbow *hipo* Dash ahora está volando a toda velocidad a pedirle ayuda a Celestia!

-¿¡Pues por qué causa sucedió ésta calamidad!- Se quedó mirando el cielo unos segundos para luego agachar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos; levantarla lentamente y mostrar una mirada de determinación- Aún así debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

Y echó a correr, esperando que en una de las convulsiones de Spike éste no se soltara.

-No se preocupen, seguro que aparecerá pronto. Ustedes relájense y coman mientras yo busco al pequeño- dijo Big Macintosh.

Las ponis estaban en casa de Applejack comiendo postres (desayunando en caso de Twilight). Si alguien estaba esperando el regreso del gran pony no tuvo que hacerlo mucho tiempo.

-¡Twilight!- dijo Spike mientras corría a abrazarla con una sonrisa. Una escena adorable para las demás ponis- Qué *hipo* bueno que estás bien.

-Yo también me alegro de eso. ¡Ja ja! Y de que tú lo estés… oye, espera, ¿dónde estabas?

-Um, fui a buscar a Zecora para que me *hipo* ayudara a apagar el incendio…

-¡Pudiste pedirme a mí que lo hiciera! Ah… bueno, al menos tú sabes por qué empezó el incedio, ¿no?

-La princesa Celestia envió un mensaje, y al momento de *hipo* sacarlo me dio hipo, así que escupí una llamarada… supongo que ahora debo escribirle una carta a la *hipo* princesa para pedir que envíe a alguien que repare el árbol, ¿verdad?

-Y traer la carta.

-*Suspiro* Adiós chicas.

Las ponis se despidieron y Big Mac salió con él.

-Saludos, Twilight Sparkle- dijo finalmente Zecora.

Las ponis se quedaron platicando por horas; comieron, siguieron platicando, cenaron… planearían una piyamada si no fuera cierto que ya habían chismeado demasiado. Un día de flojera (sin contar la mañana, claro) que recordaba a las ponis por qué eran mejores amigas y que hacía olvidarse acerca de Spike, alimentar a Opal, entre otras cosas. Equis de.

Al salir y despedirse todas, Zecora decidió preguntarle a Twilight sobre esa herida que había estado llamando su atención.

-Sólo un pequeño rasguño de antier que ayudaba a Applejack a limpiar su casa. Un poco molesto, pero no más.

-Hm… Esta poción que traigo para hacer llover es, pero con un poco de esta hierba de cerrar heridas será capaz.

-¿Una poción de lluvia que…? Oh, vaya, cuándo lo iba a imaginar.

El líquido cerró la herida en cuanto la tocó y desapareció sin dejar cicatriz.

-Vaya, esa poción de verdad es buena, ¿eh? –dijo Applejack.

-Seguro que sí. Gracias, Zecora.

-Buenas noches- se despidió agachando la cabeza.

-Twilight, antes de irte ¿podrías darme tu opinión sobre algo?

-Vaya, esas parecen que se están haciendo incluso mejores amigas que antes- dijo Rarity al ver que regresaban al interior de la casa-… ¿Sabes qué, Fluttershy? Nosotras también deberíamos hacer algo sólo tú y yo un día.

-Pero si salimos todos los fines de semana al spa…

La abuela Smith se había encerrado junto con su sueño pesado en su habitación y Big Mac decidió acompañar a Rarity y Fluttershy a sus casas, cosa de la que no regresaría pronto ya que esos ponis gustaban de caminar despacio y platicar, mucho más de noche con una luna tan bella.

"Eso me da tiempo para intentarlo", pensaban Applejack y Twilight.

Al cerrar la puerta tras ellas la honestidad se acercó al oído de la magia con una sonrisa pícara y susurró:

-… ya no está tu herida…

Recibió como respuesta una risita y una mirada que la fascinaron y después le fue robado su sombrero. La unicornio subió dos escalones, giró la cabeza y le guiñó el ojo. Applejack la siguió hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Sintió como un regalo para sus ojos el ver a Twilight sentada sobre la cama tapándose tímidamente con el sombrero, sus mejillas sonrojándose y aún así esperándola. La pony naranja se sentó frente a ella y empezaron a besarse. Applejack tiró al suelo el sombrero que impedía a sus cuerpos pegarse y Twilight libertó el cabello amarillo de su amiga de las cintas rojas, dándole el aspecto salvaje que tanto le gustaba. Poco a poco pasaron de estar sentadas a acostadas, aumentando la velocidad de los besos y dirigiéndolos al cuello y el pecho.

Mientras Applejack no emitía más sonidos que los de su acelerada respiración, a Twilight se le escapaban unas ligeras risas y gemidos que se hicieron más audibles cuando la otra empezó a morder sus piernas posteriores y trasero.

-…Vamos Applejack- dijo Twilight-. No me hagas esperar…

La poni naranja dio entonces una última mordida cerca de la cola y se acercó lentamente al en medio de las entrepiernas, dejando caer su aliento cálido y un hilo de saliva en el camino. Antes de meter la lengua, decidió acariciar los labios con ella lentamente una vez.

Justo antes de acabar sucedió algo que realmente sobresaltó a ambas. En lugar de hacer algún movimiento rápido se quedaron congeladas mirando a la puerta.

-Twilight, qué bueno que te…

Algo bueno de esa situación es que le quitó el hipo.

La moraleja de este capítulo es: pónganle seguro a las puertas… XD


End file.
